


Finish What You Started

by hereforthebeverages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hickeys, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Nipple Teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tsukki you cunt, classtime boners, frustrated yamaguchi, kei gets revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthebeverages/pseuds/hereforthebeverages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamaguchi keeps embarrassing Tsukki in class, Tsukki constructs a plot for revenge.</p><p>I'm bad at titles bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish What You Started

Tap. Tap. Tap...

SLAM!

The pencil I was tapping was pushed down by an irritated Kei. The entire class was looking at us. There was an awkward silence.

“HA!” I shouted, Kei took of his glasses and massaged his forehead in distress.

“I hope you and your fucking memes burn,” Tsukishima sighed packing his stuff up and heading out the classroom. I stood and quickly followed.

“Oh darling~” I called after him, catching up easily. I linked our arms together and smiled looking up to him. Kei looked more than pissed.

“Get off me,” He growled and tried to pull away, he was never like this, he usually didn’t mind my clinginess.

“Tsukki?” I asked concerned, I opened my mouth to speak but Kei’s hand went over my mouth. My breath hitched as he dragged me into a bathroom stall and pinned me against the wall.

“Shut up and stop fucking embarrassing me in class,” He demanded getting dangerously close to my face. I could feel his breathe on my lips, my heart pounded so hard it was probably audible from the classroom we were previously sat. I bit my lip, looking straight into Kei’s eyes.  
His gaze drifted down, he was staring at my lips.

“Kei...:” I whispered softly. He attacked. He aggressively placed his lips upon mine. I took a sharp breath inward, I put my hands on his chest trying to push him back but he kept going. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, without breaking the kiss. My shirt rode up a small bit, Kei took the opportunity to glide his hand up to my nipple. I shivered at the sudden contact and let my head fall back, panting, I groaned as Kei pinched my sensitive skin. A high pitched moan escaped my lips as he sucked on my exposed neck. 

“Fuck, Kei... I never thought you’d dominate me,” I said sarcastically and incredibly out of breath. Kei’s hand slid down my crotch and stroked over the fabric ever so slightly. I bucked my hips at the sensation, I couldn't take the teasing anymore.

“Beg for it,” Kei seductively whispered. “If you really want it, that is.”

“Shit,” I moaned. “Kei, please.”

Kei gave another kiss then dropped me to the bathroom floor.

“What the fuck!?” I growled confused and slightly mad. The hell was he thinking? Tsukki straightened out his shirt and fixed his messed hair.

“we’ve got class,” He stated matter-of-factly, unlocking the stall door. 

“Wait, what?” I shouted beyond pissed, I can’t go to class like this, I’ve got a fucking boner!! “Are you just gonna leave me like this?” He looked down at me then smirked.

“Embarrassed?” He laughed, I narrowed my eyes at him. “Have a good rest of the day, Yamaguchi.” He spit my name like it was venom. He pushed his glasses up his nose and exited the bathroom. 

“Fuck…” I choked out. Was this revenge for all the times I ‘embarrassed’ him in class? I dropped my head in shame, I could feel tears prick at the rims of my eyes. A cool breeze hit my skin, my shirt was on the floor. I didn’t remember it being taken off, I stood up weakly and staggered over to a sink, splashing my face with water I looked at my reflection. Blu-ish spots were beginning to form on my neck and collarbone, Kei left a small hickey on my jaw as well. My eyes were a little puffy from crying, I wasn’t sad, I was...mortified? A sob escaped my lips, I buttoned up my shirt and ran a hand through my hair. I poked my head out the door to look for any teachers. I dashed down the hall when the coast was clear. I managed to ditch the school grounds and got back to my house. Running up the stairs, I slammed my door closed, knowing the house was empty, and locked it. The room was completely dark and I planned on never coming out again.


End file.
